


Buen trabajo

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, post Kill Ari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al volver de su misión en Estados Unidos, Eli se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo de Ziva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buen trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Good Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631675) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



“Buen trabajo”, le susurró Eli tras la bajada del féretro, mientras los enterradores echaban las primeras paladas de tierra sobre el ataúd de Ari.

“Buen trabajo”, pero Ziva no podía dejar de llorar. Ni de temblar. Ni de sentir que el fantasma que la observaba al otro lado del espejo se burlaba de ella. Trató de borrarle la risa de un puñetazo que no sintió. Solo la sangre le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba herida.

“Buen trabajo”. El dolor en la mano era insoportable, pero se negaba a acallarlo con analgésicos. Cuando Eli vio la venda, no dijo nada.


End file.
